The Bishonen Games
by Xx Brain Shinobi xX
Summary: 17 hot anime guys, 1 hated and ugly anime guy, and 2 annoying yet still attractive cartoon guys compete for the title of THE ULTIMATE BISHONEN in a game show hosted by Niah and Amiko themselves! RATING ACTUALLY T. K IS THERE FOR A RUNNING GAG IN THE FIC
1. Information

**Contestants**

1- Kyo (Furuba/Fruits Basket)

2- Yuki (Furuba/Fruits Basket)

3- Keiichiro (Tokyo Mew Mew)

4- Kisshu (Tokyo Mew Mew)

5- Shigure (Furuba/Fruits Basket)

6- Shiragone (Tokyo Mew Mew)

7- Edward "Ed" (Full Metal Alchemist)

8- Hatsuharu "Haru" (Furuba/Fruits Basket)

9- Masaya (Tokyo Mew Mew)

10- Zim (Invader Zim)

11- Dib (Invader Zim)

12- Husky (+Anima)

13- Senri (+Anima)

14- Cooro (+Anima)

15- Hatori (Furuba/Fruits Basket)

16- Pai (Tokyo Mew Mew)

17- Taruto (Tokyo Mew Mew)

18- James (Poke'mon)

19- Naruto (Naruto)

20- Sasuke (Naruto)

**Judges (And a little about them)**

1- **Amiko: **Mentally unstable with a habit of talking to herself, this judge is anything but ordinary. Tough, brave, and humerous, she judges hoenstly, though somethimes she's a little _too_ honest, but she means well. Amiko is more of the obsessive fangirl type than Niah, but the two are best friends, even though they get annoyed with each other... often.

2- **Niah: **Insane, hyperactive, and talkitive, this judge has a few... _issues._ Spacey, sometimes abusive (to the contestants or even Akito), she typically goes by what Amiko says, unless she actually paid attention, then she judges brutally, but truthfully. Her excuse for _not_ paying attention: "Sorry, I'm tired." Amiko's response: "Then sleep, Baka! That's what _night's_ for. Not computers!"

**Host**

Akito Sohma


	2. Warnings

**WARNINGS**

**Akito: Hi. This is Akito, the underpaid host of the Bishonen Games. Now, you may be wondering what warnings are doing in a fanfiction. Well, there are a few things you should be aware of before you read this story. Trust me, you'll thank me for telling you this stuff. Anyway, I'm here to warn you about these few things:**

RATING: Our rating is actually T, not K+. We said K+ for a humor concept in the fic. You see, everytime someone swears or does something..._bad_, (mainly in episode 2) we remind them that this is a K+ show and blah blah blah. So, yeah, whatever.

INSIDE JOKES: Oh yes. I know you're scared. Basically, this fic contains inside jokes between the judges/authors. If you read something that you don't understand, but know is supposed to be funny, or if the judges laugh at something you think makes no sense, it's probably an inside joke. Quick fun fact: If Zim says anything about hating brits (episode 8), this is an inside joke from the authors' IZ phase.

SWEARING: Only breifly.

EPISODE 2: Yes, I am required to warn you about this certain episode. In this episode, the contest the judges have set up is one where the Bishonen must do, well, obsene acts and use bad language to annoy 4Kids, an english dubbing company that murders anime by giving the characters gay voice actors, changing their names and lines, and actually taking scenes and shots _from_ the show! Seeing as they must be stopped and already have an enterprise, the judges are looking forward to this competition.

4KIDS OC'S: The Judges have made up four people to be the embodiment 4Kids and Amiko has asked me to shove them in here so you know who they are when you read about them.

1- Sama: That's his mane, just plain old Sama, not even used as a respectful title or anything. Sama is mainly a goody-two-shoes about violence, but if he gets mad, watch out. His employee Collins has bruises for standing up to Sama.

2- One: Yup, just One. He and Two are Sama's goons who will hire voice actors for the dubs, and they do everything Sama says, and follow him to the best of their abilities.

3- Two: Yup, just Two. He and One are Sama's goons who will hire voice actors for the dubs, and they do everything Sama says, and follow him to the best of their abilities.

4- Andrew Collins: The abused, actually intelligent member of the 4Kids "team," as Sama calls it. He's incharge of cleaning, catering, and any other difficult job Sama demands. Collins tends to stand up to Sama and argue about what they cut and change. And he's suffered for it, with both physical and emotional scars. -sniffle-

**Akito: Ok, so that seems to cover it. I'm looking forwards to seeing you at the Bishonen Games! -Smiles warmly for a few seconds, then drops smile and sighs, walking off camera- I do **_**not**_** get paid enough for this! AMIKO! NIAH!**


End file.
